


Soft Curves and Hard Lines

by LadyMalinore



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Cannon Divergent, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMalinore/pseuds/LadyMalinore
Summary: After a few days of unsuccessful portal attempts, dealing with irritation from  underlings. and just generally being in a sour mood, Hordak and Entrapta partake in some much needed stress relief





	Soft Curves and Hard Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere between the new armor and opening of a successful portal

It had been a rather long and trying day for Lord Hordak, the start of which was spent listening to his idiotic force captains lay blame on anything they thought might stick for losing ground time and time again to the blasted Princess Alliance. Which had ended with him threatening their failure with more dire consequences should they have nothing promising to show soon.

Next an incident in the lab with Entrapta, the portal was still not working correctly despite the addition of first ones tech to help stabilize the power source, something was missing, despite their best efforts they were no closer to being able to contact Hord Prime and crush this miserable mud-ball of a planet.

As he replayed the events of the afternoon in his mind he winced remembering the hurt look Entrapta had given him when he shouted in frustration at their failure and lashed out at her when she tried to comfort him. 

His ears droop a inch lower when he thinks about the way she flipped her welding mask down and swung abruptly into the air vents, clearly he needed to try harder to keep his temper in check, he was beginning to cause issues in their combined efficiency while working. Having a lab partner was not something he was accustomed to and would need to adjust. 

His footsteps echo down the long hallway as he makes his way from the outer Fright Zone back towards the lab. His ears perk forward to strain for any sound of Entrapta from behind the closed doors, his claws wander up to the crystal built into the collar of his suit and he begins to feel quite sheepish. Almost involuntarily his talons drum against the crystal.

He closes his eyes in relief when he hears Emily beeping excitedly as Entrapta discusses some new observations with the bot, slowly he squares his shoulders and tries to keep his gaze forward and expression neutral as he enters the sanctum to greet her. 

Entrapta for her part as usual holds no grudge and smiles softly as he approaches her, " Hordak, I was just discussing a few items of interest with Emily, and Imp stopped by to share the most interesting information with me!" 

Hordak's ears pin back sharply as he quickly glances to Imp, who sits grinning and staring at his master, yellow eyes boring into him. The little imp remains unfazed by the dark look his master is leveling him with and even manages to hiss and then smirk at the warlord before opening his mouth to play a recording. 

Hordak's voice floats back to them, speaking into his recorder " Entrapta's biology is proving quite.... fascinating.... her prehensile hair, and enhanced strength which must be due to her princess bloodline, all make for an interesting case study, comparing our biological difference should prove interesting one day." 

Hordak's face blushes a light shade of lilac, Imp wisely takes once look at his master's face and decides its time to get out of the sanctum Emily, as if sensing the two needed privacy beeps lowly and hurries to follow Imp out.

Hordak cannot bring himself to look into Entrapta's face and remains rooted to the spot, his eyes wide, ears twitching in embarrassment. A few minutes pass and he is unable to handle the unusually silent woman any longer, so he chances a glace in her direction praying that he does not see revulsion in her eyes. 

He is surprised when their eyes meet that she is blushing and has a large smile plastered on her face, she crooks her finger at him indicating he needs to come closer, silently Hordak moves to her side. Agonizingly slowly he places a hand on her hip. 

Entrapta is still far more reserved than usual when she speaks, the blush still very much present, " We've been taking things so slowly these past few months I was sure that you had little to no interest in me outside of my work.... Hordak.....I-I want to study your biology too." 

His sharp intake of breath sounds loud even in his own ears as he looks at her blushing face and his ear twitches when he registers the sound of her heart beating much faster than normal, a sure sign of nerves or anticipation. Drawing in a steadying breath he decides to take a chance, he reaches out and clasps either side of her face in his large claws and begins kissing her. 

Entrapta wastes no time nibbling his lip and wrapping her own hands and hair around his body as their embrace deepens and their hands become far more bold. As if remembering the door to the sanctum is not secure, she gently begins to walk backwards towards the warlord's inner chambers never bothering to break the embrace they are locked in. 

Hordak growls appreciatively and gently lays her on the large black bed before pulling away to begin dissembling his armor in record time, Entrapta watches with a smile on her lips as all that is left are his undergarments, her hair reaches out to remove those quickly, and in no time her warlord is standing bare in front of her, a light blush stealing across his cheeks as he clears his throat, trying his best not to feel any shame at his broken body. After all she has seen these defects and still admitted to wanting to study him, and if that kiss was any measure of her affection, it was not a purely scientific undertaking. 

" I believe this was to be a case study in each of our species, and you are woefully overdressed to participate....... " His talons slide seductively across her shoulders as he helps pull the garments from her body, soon leaving her exposed in the cool air of his chambers.

A pink blush steals across her own cheeks as his glowing eyes sweep her body hungrily memorizing every inch in detail before reaching out for her. His claws glide down her shoulders and cup her breasts before squeezing lightly. His brow slightly furrows as her nipples begin to pucker with the stimulation his hands provide.

Entrapta smiles up at his look of confusion and reaches up to place her hands on his bare chest as well, marveling at the hard straight lines of his muscles, and the dark blue nipples that do not react when she scratches her nails over them. Slowly she lets her hair tendrils pull him closer to her on the bed until his form is laying beside hers and they are able to look each other in the eye at the same level. 

Hordak breaks the silence first in a hesitant whisper " You....you have such lovely....curves....your body is ...is quite worthy of study to me. Our race does not have such a shape." To emphasize his point he allows his hands to roam from her ample breasts, down to a slightly rounded stomach , and downward furthur to trace her thighs and slowly squeeze her bare backside. 

Entrapta shivers at the stimulation and presses her thighs together, she catches Hordak watching her movements and sees his eyes spot her mound, a small smile steals across his features. She nods to him and moves her hands from his chest to his heavily muscles stomach and strong thighs before coming to rest where an Etherian male's genitalia would be. His breathing quickens as her hands move over the area questioningly before she stills, a slit appears and his manhood unfurls from the protected area and begins to swell, a dark blue with streaks of white, its shape decidedly close to what any Etherian male might come equipped with, despite being much larger than most. 

Her eyes widen and she looks up to him grinning, Hordak huffs a short quiet laugh before speaking " I've read about your species reproductive traits and seen diagrams, it seems an awful disadvantage for the males of your species to constantly have such a weak spot open to attack, our race has no such vulnerability unless actively engaged in mating."

His eyes trails back down to her womanhood and his brow quirks " It seems being born female on this world gives you a slight advantage in combat when considering this area" He indicates by swirling his claw across her mound and she gasps before involuntarily bucking her hips into his hand. 

Hordak's eyes seem to burn brighter and an evil smirk steals across his red fanged mouth, slowly and very deliberately he licks his lips and gently pulls her legs wider to give him a better vantage of her outer lips. Entrapta moans and her hair grasps his hand guiding in to her inner core. Hordak laughs and stills her movements a moment to retract his talons, something she decidedly did not know he could do but was infinity grateful for.

He slowly pushes one large digit into her slick entrance and hisses at how tightly her passage grasps. He begins moving the finger slowly and deeply in and out of her before adding a second digit and lightly scissoring the passage open. He's read that Etherian females must be properly lubricated to ensure a satisfactory coupling and is determined to give Entrapta a favorable experience.

He cups his fingers upwards, still thrusting, and slowly begins rubbing circles on her clitoris with the thumb of his other hand. He is mesmerized by the glazed look in her eyes and the fact that she is breathing harshly from her mouth and moaning in a way that is decidedly not linked to pain. He feels her passage begin to shudder and doubles his effort moving faster until Entrapta shrieks and her back arches harshly off of the bed. 

His eyes go wide and ears flatten, he withdraws his digits afraid that he has somehow hurt the woman, before he can speak her hands come up to cup his face and she kisses him almost frantically, her hair sneaking between his thighs to grab his erection and lead it towards her now dripping core. Hordak chuckles and pushes her back lightly to get her attention. 

" I wish to conduct one more experiment before moving on to full coitus, with your permission of course....." Hordak smirks as he speaks.

Entrapta's brows knit together in confusion but she does not interrupt.

" I have learned through studying that your race engages in oral stimulation of the genitals to initiate mating, I wish to try this, if you will allow......." For a moment he looks uncertain of himself before his princess speaks. 

" YES" she croaks out her voice rough with need, excitedly she rubs his erection with her hair pumping him slowly as she spreads her legs wider for him to get a better view. 

Hordak grins wickedly and makes a show of opening his mouth and showing her just how long his tongue really is before licking the crease of her womanhood completely. His hands grab her thighs as he settles between her legs, nibbling carefully at her little bundle of nerves before letting his wicked tongue delve into her hot pulsing core.

He growls possessively as her fingers scramble to find purchase in his hair before lightly pulling. He spreads her inner lips apart his with tongue and pushes in and out of her rhythmically until her muscles begin to tighten again. Not wanting to over stimulate his blushing lab partner he abruptly stops and causes Entrapta to look at him wide eyed before pouting. 

Entrapta's hair pushes his face back into her folds as she sighs " I believe firmly in finishing any experiment your start!"

Hordak gasps but heeds her desire and again delves into her core with his long rough tongue until she seizes up an cries out, a fresh wave of slick now coating her passage. 

With hooded eyes she regards him as he leans up and back to bat her tendrils away from his member, gently he guides it to her dripping core and pushes in slowly, trying to let her body adjust to his size. After much reading he has been able to glean that he may be on the larger side and would need to compensate for that by taking him time with her.

Slowly inch by delicious inch he pushes, using his hand to stimulate her clitoris while doing so until he bottoms out in her womanhood. He bows his head as a shudder of pleasure runs through him. 

Entrapta's hair tendrils reach out and wrap around his shoulders and waist pulling him into action. She moans loudly as he begins to thrust rhythmically into her core, snarls of pleasure flying from his own mouth.

He tries to contain a shout as her hands claw down his neck and back, her mouth comes crashing up to meet his and muffle the sounds of their pleasure. His thrusts are becoming more erratic as he nears his completion. Hordak begins to break away from her to expel his genetic material elsewhere, but Entrapta hisses at him and shakes her head. 

" No, I want to feel you, all of you.....come in me....I want you" She pants and rocks her hips into his with abandon, seeing her this carefree, flushed and knowing that he is the cause of it proves to be his undoing, he cries out sharply and stiffens as his seed spills into her.

He cannot help the bat-like chirp that escapes his lips as he tenses and stills over his beautiful lab partner. Her hair and hands are rubbing all over him, reassuring that he has not hurt her, he withdraws and lays beside her, chest heaving from exertion. 

" I believe we both gained quite a bit of data from that little experiment.....of course further research is going to be needed...... I didn't get a chance to properly explore your body nearly as thoroughly as you did mine......" Her voice is stilled when Hordak smiles at her softly and brushes the back of his hand against her cheek, the glow of contentment in his eyes enough to make her already relaxed body melt further into the bed.

She yawns and grabs at the comforter with her hair pulling it over them both and laying her head on his chest while she melds her body into his side. 

Hordak stays silent as she gets comfortable, smiling to himself at the success of their experiment, he had not failed... with Entrapta by his side he always felt as if he could do anything, his grip tightened as he watched her drift off to sleep before closing his eyes to rest as well. Tomorrow they would try again at the portal, but at this point if he never left this world, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing anymore, not if it meant having his lab partner by his side.


End file.
